new love or perhapsloveS!
by kittd101
Summary: the summary is inside but not as good as the story itself... pairings for story: Ed/B, Car/Es, Rose/OOC, Em/OOC, Jazz/OOC, Ali/OOC, jacob/OOC. i know, alot of OOC's. rated M for language and rape referance.
1. Chapter 1

**what if Alice left Jasper? how would Jasper react? you know know how he'd react... he gets depressed. Well, that is, before he meets the perfect girl. her name is Marissa J. _______________... herlastname is a mystery to you for now. the story takes twists and turns for both Jazz and Marissa on their road to be together. Marissa is related to a boy named Robert, and he captures Rosalie's heart. now Em. realizes what Jazz had been going through. he gets really depressed and tries to kill himself. that't when he meets her... Kitty. (me!!!!) and he falls in love, the same way the other characters do. this is a story of love being found for the characters... even the characters that already have love, like Jasper, Roaslie, and Emmett...**

**the story is alot better then the summary makes you think....**

**Chapter 1: hurtful Alice**

**Jasper's P.O.V.:**

I'm sitting on the couch in my new room thinking and remembering. It happened six weeks ago.

**Flashback:**

I was playing '007' with Emmett, winning of course, when Alice walked in. My angel had arrived. I looked at her and smiled. Then I continued to play the game as I tried to figure out what the strange emotion Alice had was. Then it hit me! I realized exactly what the Emotions were; they were emotions I had never felt from Alice. Emotions I never wanted to feel from Alice. Guilt…Sadness… I instantly looked at her, but her emotions were hidden from her face. I paused the game, and pressed quit. I stood up – hearing Emmett complain out quitting the game as I did so – and walked over to Alice, wanting to see what was wrong…wanting to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Jasper," she said stepping back as I got closer, "I met a human, and I fell in love with him, like Edward and Bella fell in love… He asked me to marry him, and I had to say yes."

I gasped as pain flooded into me and went straight to my frozen, dead, un-beating heart. Tears that would never be able to come filled my eyes.

**End Flashback…**

I was given a new room by Carlisle and Emmett put all my stuff in the room. Then I sat on my couch and I have not moved and inch since…

I sigh… the memories of that day will always kill me inside. I sat there thinking, 'Alice, why don't you love me anymore?'

Then Edward threw the door open and he looked really pissed off. Behind Edward was Emmett and he looked just plain annoyed, a little anger in his eyes. Behind Emmett was the rest of the family –Besides Alice who was on her honeymoon with her new husband, a human. And behind the family was the huge house I used to think was home. The house that used to be my home – back when my wife was with me.

"It's been long enough, Jasper," yelled Edward, "we are all sick and tired of this!"

I looked up at them, narrowing my eyes at them in anger. "tired of what," I asked them , not letting any emotion show in my voice.

"You moping around," yelled Emmett, "Get off your butt and do something!"

I was getting angry, and their emotions of anger and annoyance just added to mine. I was furious! "Fine," I yelled at them, loud enough I heard all the animals around our house run away. I stood up with a growl, turned to the window, and jumped through it. I took off running as soon as my feet hit the ground, thinking, 'I can't be here any longer! I can't stand it, I can't stand them! Who cares about my clothes I'll just but more. I'm never going back there, I can't go back!' …

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter, but the others will be longer. **

**i wrote this for my friend Marissa who has a huge crush on Jasper, and also for me, i luuuuuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv Emmett!!!! the chapters will get alot better then this one... this is more like a before the story chapter... I'll update as soon as possible.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**i'm sorry for not updating, but with only getting one review, i thought no one wanted me to continue. but my poll results said that they didn't want me to delete this story so i'm gonna finally update the story i have had written for 2 months.**

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V.:**

it's been a week since i moved out of the family house, or talked to anyone who is there. i have bought myself a small little apartment and decorated it with a military style. i go to the club every day at 8 o' clock, and right now it was 7:58. i was dressed and ready to go **try **to get drunk. the key word being **try**. they usually make me stop drinking after 20 drinks, even though I'm never even anywhere close to drunk by that amount.

i run to the bar and sit in my regular seat. the waitress who always serves me came over with my regular drink, a glass of half and half beer **(A.N.: my dad drinks that.)**. then i sat back and listened to the crappy karaoke singer on the stage. when she was done a new song started and i prepared my ears for more crappy karaoke, but what i heard was not what i expected. the most beautiful, most angelic voice I've ever heard started to flow into my ears. i recognised the song as something Alice had been listening to, it was "My immortal", by: Evanescence. i looked over only to see a beautiful Bernette on stage. i watched - well, more like stared at - her while she sang.

once the song was over she got off stage, and my eyes still watched her every movement. then i saw her look at a guy who was making out with some disgusting blonde bimbo, and she froze. i narrowed in on her, wanting to know what she was feeling, and i was overflowed with sadness.

i needed to meet her, comfort her. i got up and walked over to her. "umm, hi," i said to her.

she looked at me and smiled a somewhat sad smile. "hi," she said quietly, in her angelic voice, before looking back over at the guy with the blonde slut.

i had to know what was wrong. i had to know why she was sad and what the connection she had to that guy was. so i asked, "is something wrong?"

she didn't even look at me as she nodded her head a little. "my boyfriend is over there cheating on me right infront of me, when he knows i'm here," she said, sadness covering her voice.

i was furious! "that ass," i hissed, "how dare he treat you like that! you shouldn't put up with that." oh, no! i might have just scared her! but i saw her smile a little and knew she wasn't scared. "my name's Jasper," i told her, holding out my hand.

"i'm marissa, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said, putting her hand in mine.

i smiled and grabbed hold of that eligant, fragile hand and brought it up close to my lips. "the pleasure is all mine," i said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. then i kissed her hand and watched her blush. "i pray to god we meet again, Marissa," i said, before letting go of her hand, paying for my beer, and leaving the club.

* * *

**i know this was also short, but i had to stop it there. i will update soon if i get atleast one person telling me to continue. **


End file.
